


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by Harrys_Beanies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Louis Birthday, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_Beanies/pseuds/Harrys_Beanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Louis' birthday and Louis wants a white Christmas, so Harry gives him one to remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just full of sex I apologise haha

It's 9pm on Christmas Eve, it is also 9pm on Louis' twenty-third birthday. He had spent the day with his mum, step-dad, five sisters and one brother and of course, his wonderful boyfriend Harry. He has had a long day of partying and celebrating and now he was snuggled up under Harry's chest on the couch in front of the fire, watching a Christmas film. Harry was half-asleep, his breaths becoming even, but Louis was waiting for it to snow. The weather forecast said that snow was expected to hit London around 9:30pm tonight, but there were no signs of any apart from the fact it was freezing. Louis shivered into his jumper, his teeth chattering as he huffed in impatience, looking out the window. 

"Are you cold, love?" Harry stirred awake, mumbling in a deep raspy voice. 

"A little bit, yeah" 

"Do you want me to turn the heating up for you? Get the electric blanket out?" 

"Babe we already have the fire on, blankets, jumpers, tea and I have your body warmth. Honestly it's okay" Louis tucked deeper into his side, burying his nose into Harry's sleeve. 

"Do you want to go to bed? It's getting late" Harry sat up, suggesting.

"It's only 9:27pm, H. And it's my birthday, after all" Louis pouted, getting impatient.

"It's not going to snow Lou, I know that's what you're sitting up for" 

"It is not!" 

"I've seen you look out the window several times, sorry Lou. Come to bed, yeah? I have something to show you anyway" Harry pulled Louis up by the hand and he frowned, but still held Harry's hand into their bedroom anyway, turning off the tv and the fire. 

Harry put his big hands over Louis' eyes and Louis giggled. 

"What's this? Another birthday present or something?" 

"Yes, actually. Now don't open your eyes. Okay. Three, two, one..." 

Harry lifted his hands from Louis' face and Louis opened his eyes, his jaw opening and dropping to the floor in an 'O' shape. 

Their bedroom was covered in vanilla and cinnamon scented candles, with red rose petals sprinkled on the floor and on their bed all over their silky duvet cover. There was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket on the floor next to the bed, with an envelope on the bed saying 'Louis'. Louis grinned and opened the envelope. 

'To my darling Louis,   
Happy birthday! I can't believe my beautiful boyfriend is twenty three years old and I've been in love with him since he was eighteen.   
I know you were hoping for snow, but I was hoping I could give you a white Christmas instead ;)   
I love you millions sweet cheeks,   
Lots of love from your loving spouse  
Harry xxxxxxx' 

Louis was grinning from ear to ear. Harry was such a sap. Louis wasted no time when he threw the envelope on the floor and threw himself on top of Harry, who was standing in the doorway. Harry picked Louis up by his thighs and Louis wrapped his legs around his waist, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and tangling his fingers into his curly locks, his fingertips playing with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck. Louis attached their lips and kissed him softly, gently, slowly. But it soon turned into a filthy mess. Harry opened Louis' mouth with his tongue, brushing their tongues together noisily, nipping and pulling and biting each other's lips, exploring the taste of each other's mouths. Harry's hands moved down to cup both of Louis' ass cheeks before shutting the door behind him with his foot, throwing Louis onto the bed and crawling on top of him, sinking his teeth into Louis' neck and sucking a bruise into it, before moving onto his collar bones, pulling off his shirt. Harry moved his hips down and thrusted them against Louis. Their cocks were aligned, fully clothed as they rubbed against each other, both fattening up under each other's touch, dry humping each other for a while to get them all worked up.

Louis fumbled with Harry's shirt buttons, so Harry helped him along the way to pull it off of his arms and toss it onto the floor. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth as they continued their snogging session, before Harry fumbled with Louis' zipper, pulling his jeans down to his ankles so Louis could kick them off his feet. Harry took off his own jeans and then attached his mouth to Louis' nipple, sucking and biting and Louis let out a painful groan of 'Harry' before Harry moved on to the other nipple, leaving them red and raw. Harry then kissed down Louis' torso, licking the hair underneath his belly and leaving small bites and kisses before sliding his fingers into the waistband of Louis' boxers. One hand was sitting in the top of Louis' boxers and the other hand was cupping Louis' fully-hard dick, palming him through his pants, making Louis twitch and squirm and whimper. 

"Harry please" 

"Please what?" 

"You know what. Stop teasing" 

"I want to hear you say it" 

"Stop teasing and touch me properly and fuck me already, Jesus Christ" 

"Whatever you want, baby" 

Harry pulled down Louis' boxers, his cock springing free, before Harry pulled down his own, his dick red and fat and curling up to his stomach, already leaking precome at the sight of Louis below him, all hot and bothered and needy for Harry's dick. 

Harry shuffled down on the mattress and spread Louis' legs, and put one hand on his thigh, rubbing circles and massaging the skin, and he wrapped the other hand around Louis' shaft, spreading the precome from the tip to the base to slick him up. Harry then wrapped his pretty pink lips around the head, giving it a few kitten licks before taking Louis down deeper, sucking and licking fat stripes on the under skin. Louis bucked his hips up into Harry's mouth, desperate for friction, but Harry held him down. 

"Harry, please, I'm close" Louis begged. 

"Patience, baby. No coming until I'm inside you" 

"I can't wait that long" Louis wined.

"Yes you can" 

Harry jacked Louis off a few times with his hand before removing it and deepthroating him, Louis' tip hitting the back of his throat. Louis bit down his lip hard, closing his eyes. He wanted to come so badly, but he wanted to be a good boy for his boy. Harry sucked really hard, bobbing his head up and down before pulling off and leaving a kiss to the tip. 

"You're such a good boy, baby. So good for me, so pretty like this" 

Louis leaned forward to kiss Harry on the lips. Harry leaned over him and fumbled through their drawer on the bedside cabinet, before pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

Louis pulled a face, taking the condom and throwing it back into the drawer. Harry looked at him, confused. 

"No condom?" 

"No, I want to feel you. It is my birthday sex after all" Louis winked. 

Harry chuckled. "Okay, baby. Tell me if it hurts, yeah?" 

Harry lifted Louis' legs up and pulled them over his shoulders, so Louis' hole was exposed in front of him. Harry circled his rim with his middle finger, before slowly pushing in until he was at the knuckle. Louis squirmed and moaned, begging for more. Harry pushed it in fully before he began moving it inside him, opening him up. Harry lubed up another finger and pushed it in fully beside the other, scissor in his fingers to stretch Louis' hole. He added a third finger and pushed in, looking for Louis' prostate. He knew he'd found it when Louis bucked up his hips and screamed, Harry repeatedly jabbed at it for a while before pulling out of him. 

"Harry please, if you carry on like this I won't last, please just get inside me" 

Harry lubed himself up before lining himself up with Louis' hole. He slowly pushed inside, before he was all the way in. 

"Is this okay?" 

"Yeah, you're just big that's all. Now start moving" 

Harry slowly started to thrust his hips upwards, pulling in and out of him with ease. He done it slowly and gently at first, so Louis could get used to the feel of Harry inside of him. As soon as Louis was begging for more, Harry thrusted his hips faster and deeper until you could hear skin slapping against each other and the mattress squeaking and the headboard bashing into the wall and loud moans filled the room. Harry continuously jabbing at Louis' prostrate. They went on that way for another fifteen minutes, bodies drowning in sweat and want and need, both close to the edge. 

"Lou, I'm close" 

"Me too" 

"Come together?" 

"Yeah" 

Harry leaned forwards and wrapped a hand around Louis' dick, jerking him off whilst quickly thrusting in and out of Louis' fucking him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Eventually they both let out a strangled moan and cried each other's names. Louis was coming into Harry's palm and up his stomach, Harry coming inside of Louis. They both rode out their orgasms before Harry pulled out of Louis. Before either of them could collapse, Harry pulled Louis' legs into a hands and knees position, before massaging both of Louis' ass cheeks and licking a fat stripe over his hole, long and slow. 

"Fucking hell, Haz" 

"Does it feel good?" 

"It's amazing, you're amazing" 

Harry licked circles around Louis' rim before dipping his tongue inside, lapping up all the come and jabbing at his prostate again. He sucked and licked and nipped, making filthy noises before pressing a kiss to Louis' hole and getting up to get some toilet paper to wipe Louis' stomach. He threw it into the bin before collapsing into the bed with Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his lips. 

"That was amazing. Best birthday present ever. Who needs snow when you can give me a white Christmas instead!" Louis joked. 

"You're amazing Lou, I love you so much" Harry chucked.

"I love you too. But there is one problem" 

Harry pulled a face. "What?" 

"We didn't start on the champagne!" Louis laughed, looking at the bucket still sitting on the ground. It was on the side now, being knocked over from all the movement. 

"Ah well, start it tomorrow. Happy birthday and merry Christmas baby, I love you. Goodnight" 

They fell asleep that way, in each other's arms. Louis couldn't of dreamed of a better Christmas or birthday, his boyfriend was truly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your comments, kudos, etc. over the past week or so. This is just a little one shot for the holidays, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas x


End file.
